Wellbore drilling operations use wellbore drilling fluids for multiple purposes including, for example, to cool the drill bit, to transport wellbore cuttings from inside the wellbore to the surface, or similar purposes. Drilling fluids are also used to reduce friction between the drill string and the casing or the wellbore wall by acting as a lubricating medium for the drill string while drilling the wellbore. Drilling fluids can be divided into categories, for example, oil-based drilling fluids, water-based drilling fluids, or similar categories. Sometimes, additives are added into either or both categories of drilling fluids to enhance the properties of the drilling fluids.